With rapid development of communication technologies, communication systems are evolving. The communication system evolves from the earliest analog communication to the digital GSM system, WCDMA system, CDMA system, TD-SCDMA system, and the latest LTE system. To avoid waste of investments in the existing systems of different systems and accomplish smooth evolution from one system to another, the multi-system base station, namely, the multi-mode base station that supports multiple wireless systems, is applied more and more widely.
An important feature of the multi-mode base station is multi-mode co-transmission. In the case of multi-mode co-transmission, an operator usually expects to save the transmission bandwidth by sharing the transmission bandwidth between different systems. For example, if the maximum bandwidth required by a mobile base station NodeB in a WCDMA-based 3G network is A, and the maximum bandwidth required by an evolved Node B eNodeB in an LTE network is B, the bandwidth C expected by the operator from the multi-mode base station is less than the sum of A and B. However, because C is less than the sum of A and B, bandwidth congestion of the multi-mode base station will occur when the services of different systems are all busy.
One method for solving bandwidth congestion in the prior art is to exercise traffic control on every system in the multi-mode base station. The detailed method includes: sending or receiving a detection packet, detecting the network delay, delay variation, and packet loss according to the detection packet, and judging whether the bandwidth of each system in the multi-mode base station is congested or idle; if the bandwidth of a specific system of the multi-mode base station is idle, controlling to increase traffic of the system, or, if the bandwidth of a specific system of the multi-mode base station is congested, controlling to decrease traffic of the system. This method can hardly take care of the traffic requirements of other systems when exercising traffic control on a specific system of the multi-mode base station, which leads to unfair or unreasonable traffic allocation between different systems.